


As we lay

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: Chris gives into his attraction to Chad and sparks fly. Can they last or is it just for one night?





	As we lay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yonkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/gifts).



 

Chris Kane had a nice little buzz going and he supposed that could be used as an excuse for what he was about to do, but it wasn’t really. It wasn’t that Steve was being a bastard or that Chris was unhappy, in their relationship, because he wasn’t. How could he be unhappy in a relationship that no longer existed?

All of their friends thought that it was a matter of time before they got back together, but Chris knew better. He’d flirted one too many times, was late one time too many and apparently he was selfish and suddenly years of loving Steve were over. 

He had spent the past month trying to win Steve back and it was working until the six beers let him admit something that he’d been trying to ignore for quite sometime now, even before he and Steve split.

Chad Michael Murray was hot as fuck.

If he pressed the issue he could get Steve to do a one off threesome as they used to do when they were younger, but Chris didn’t think Chad’s date would appreciate that and to be honest neither would Chris. He didn’t want to share Chad and he sure as fuck didn’t want to share Steve, but if it was a possible way to get Steve back he might consider it.

He could convince Steve to go home with him for a good fuck and pretend that his ex was Chad. Well that was his intention but tonight super straight, Mr. I love pussy, stared at Chris from head to toe and licked his lips and Chris was a goner.

Once he saw that move, Chris took in his surroundings to check the lay of the land.

Jared and Jensen were in a corner making out like they were newlyweds. Sophia, Chad’s date was inside with their friends Danneel and Gen talking fashion and kids. He gave a quick glance to find his ex and found Steve in a corner arguing music with Jason, Rob and some guy whose name Chris’ hard on wouldn’t let him remember. He couldn’t find Tom and Mike so he figured they were somewhere fucking.

As though he felt Chris’ gaze, Steve looked up from his conversation and threw Chris a smile before going back to argue his point. That little smile told him that Steve wanted him and would go home with him, but Chad was on his radar and his dick was on board. Now that he knew no one was paying attention, everything now was white noise as he stared back at Chad.

Tonight he was going to get a taste but he wasn’t sure how or where. It was bad enough he was going to hurt Steve but that boat had sailed, and he sure as hell wouldn‘t disrespect Jensen and Jared’s home that way. Everyone always thought he was so tough, but Jensen Ackles would so kick his ass and then never speak to him again.

He’d take the ass whooping, but he didn’t want to lose a good friend over a one night stand that he could never tell anyone about.

The appraisal from Chad had just gone up a notch and now they were both sporting hard dicks. If he walked right now, as tight as his jeans were, the friction alone might make him come. 

Chad threw his hands out gesturing what could they do because even if his dick said fuck in their best friend’s house, they’d have to walk past said friends’ pseudo-wives and Chad’s date and what a clusterfuck that would be.

Knocking back the beer he had in his hand, Chris made an announcement, “Chad and I are going on a beer run.”

After patting his pockets for his phone and his keys, Chris stared into Chad’s baby blues, adjusted himself and walked towards his car knowing that the younger man would follow. By the time he reached the car Chad was at the passenger side ready to go.

 

How far he would go, Chris wasn’t sure so before they drove away, he wanted to make sure they were on the same page. “I get that you’re nervous about this, and I’m all for a hand job, son, but if this isn’t going to end with my cock in your ass tell me now, no harm, no foul.”

“In my ass?” Chad nervously laughed, “what makes you think my cock won’t end up in your ass?”

“I’m okay either way, but when you were staring at me, it was my hard dick and not my ass that had you licking your lips. Now are we on a beer run or are we fucking?”

“Fucking.”

Nodding, Chris exhaled a thankful breath and turned the key in the ignition a nd began to drive. He was surprised at how silent Chad was during the ride as he was the one usually someone was yelling ‘shut the fuck up’ to.

Instead of driving to an out of the way motel, Chris drove to the closest liquor store first.

When he stopped, Chad turned toward Chris and asked, “After all that talk, did you change your mind? Are we on a beer run after all?”

“Nah son,” Chris grimaced, “We need something stronger than beer to get you relaxed tonight, and since the weed is back at the house, Patron will do nicely.”

“So you’re gonna get me too drunk to remember. We might as well do a beer run, because if I’m going to do this, I fucking want to remember.”

“The tequila is to relax you, not get you drunk. It’s not that I don’t want you to remember, I don’t want you to forget.”

When Chad smiled at his words, Chris could not resist leaning over the gear shift and kissing that pretty pink mouth before jumping from the car and running into the store. It only took him five minutes to make his purchase and get back to the car, but the sight that greeted him made him harder than Chad staring at him all night had.

The handsome blond was sitting there with his hands on his lips as though he was still savoring the kiss Chris had given him. The over head light showed him that Chad’s sun kissed skin was flushed and his eyes were dilated and Chris gripped the steering wheel so that he wouldn’t take the man then and there.

As tempting as he was, if this was the only time he was going to have Chad then he wanted him stretched out out on a bed, hard and naked and allowing Chris to explore all that flesh with his mouth.

He didn’t say anything to Chad he just drank in the sight before placing the brown bag on the seat and backing out of the parking space. He was heading for the closest hotel before Chad changed his mind.

Once they were on the road he heard the top of the bottle open; a glance in Chad’s direction showed him that the blond was taking a healthy swig from the bottle. Chris hoped it was to settle his nerves because he didn’t want the tequila to give him courage to change his mind.

When they reached the hotel, Chad grabbed the bottle and was out of the car as soon as Chris had it in park and was racing toward the door. When Chris entered he’d expected Chad to have paid for a room but he stood boyishly shy near the door and waited for Chris to check them in.

He was letting Chris take charge and fuck if Chris didn’t like that.

With the key card burning a hole in his pocket, heading towards the elevator, Chris nodded for Chad to follow and was pleased that he did without question.

Chris entered the room first and threw his wallet and keys on the dresser before removing his black leather jacket and tossing it across a chair situated next to the dresser. When he looked up Chad was staring at him from where he stood near the door, but this time he was licking his lips.

As though to stop himself from moving, to let Chris take control, Chad took another gulp from the bottle of Patron.

Making a face as the liquor burned a path to his stomach, Chad decided to talk. “Why do you think they called it Patron?”

“Perhaps because it’s the Patron saint whose job is to get straight men out of their boxers,” Chris responded and watched as Chad took another drink.

Now it was his time to stare and he did. He stared at Chad’s Adam’s Apple as it bobbed up and down with each swallow and he wanted nothing more than to lick it. He was going to do that, but first he walked over to Chad and took the bottle from his hands.

“We can’t do this if you’re drunk. No make that I won’t do this if you’re drunk.”

 

 

 

“I’m not getting drunk, just calming my nerves,” Chad assured Chris. “I’ve got a woman it took months for me to ask out waiting on me back at Jensen and Jared’s while I’m in a hotel with a man, and while you might not care about Steve, I don’t want to hurt Sophia. But I want...”

“I can’t imagine that I would love anyone as much as I loved Steve, but we’re over. I never thought that I would find myself in this position, lusting after the straight guy, but something about you keeps pulling at me until I can’t – I have to have you. I wish I could just walk out that door right now, but I can’t. If this doesn’t happen it’s because you have the strength to leave, because I don’t.”

“So you’re going to put this all on me, huh?”

“No, Chad I’m not, but I was hoping that you were stronger than me.”

“So does that make me weak in your eyes?”

Shaking his head, Chris said, “no, it just make you human. All of this talking should be a turn off but even this conversation with you has made me hard.”

Chad blushed.

“You know I never thought I’d be attracted to a man, and if I was theoretically, it seems that it would be Jared or Jensen.”

“Why is that?” Chris growled as he walked toward Chad.

“Well, Jared has that body, but Jensen is kind of perfect. Those eyes and the freckles, and while everyone talks about his lips, they should be talking about yours.”

Giving Chad a lopsided grin, Chris asked, “what about my lips?”

Chad reached out and traced them, “they’re full and plump and I spend a lot of time wondering how they’d feel against mine.”

Chris sucked the finger into his mouth and bit down lightly on the digit and grew a little harder when Chad moaned. 

Reluctantly he released the finger and asked, “how do they feel now?”

“Good, but they’d feel better against mine.”

Shrugging, Chris reached up and pulled Chad’s head down and pressed their lips together and he felt as though he’d been struck by lightning. As badly as his body ached for the younger man, Chris didn’t rush the kiss; he savored him as though he was the last bite of a perfectly cooked steak.

Chad had talked about Chris’ mouth however, the spit slick pink lips he was finally tasting were soft and sweet and Chris loved the taste. At first all he could taste was the liquor but as he nipped, bit and kissed the flavor that eventually come through was pure Chad.

“I want…” Chad attempted to vocalize his wants and Chris heard the frustration and he tried to help him.

“I want your hands on me,” Chris told him as he took Chad’s hand and placed it on his denim covered dick. It felt so good to have the younger man’s hand on him but the pleasure was short lived when he jerked his hand away.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Yes you do,” Chris corrected him. “Just do to me what you like done to you.” When he saw the skepticism on Chad’s face he took the hand and again placed it on his crotch and began to instruct. “Unzip me and take me in your hand and stroke me.”

The instructions seemed to break through the skepticism as Chad did as he was told. He was going to talk Chad through his first hand job but the feel of the soft hand on his hard dick made him lose his train of thought.

Thankfully he didn’t have to continue the lessons as Chad began to slowly stroke. At first the strokes were tentative and Chad blushed furiously as he gave his first hand job, but when Chris moaned at how good it felt to finally be touched by the blond. Chad’s tongue appeared as he concentrated on making Chris come.

“‘S good Chad,” Chris moaned just before Chad twisted his hand and wrung a moan so guttural that it sounded like a growl. 

Chris looked down at the hand that was giving him so much pleasure. As Chad became more confident in what he was doing, he made Chris feel so good that his knees buckled and he had to reach up and place his hand on Chad’s shoulder as he pleasured him.

When he looked up, that pink tongue was still held captive between Chad’s teeth as he focused on Chris. Chris moved his hands from Chad’s shoulders until they were tangled in his short blond hair and pulled his head down and sucked that organ into his mouth.

Chad stiffened at the feel of Chris’ mouth on him, but he must have liked the feel of their tongues stroking against one another. He relaxed his body and tightened his grip on Chris’ dick as he moved his hand faster.

He was going to come and he wanted to do that inside Chad so he mustered up all of his strength and pulled away, “wanna come inside you,” Chris panted.

Chad reached out to unbutton Chris’ shirt but the older man stepped out of his reach, “if you touch me right now I’m so fucking turned on I’ll come. Let me watch you undress before I undress myself.”

Chad smiled and took off his sweater and t-shirt at the same time and Chris began to drool. Chad’s body was perfect. He wasn’t huge like Jared, but he was hard in all the right places and Chris wanted to touch. He was about to when Chad unzipped his pants pushing them down until he was standing there in his boxer briefs and Chris just stared.

His eyes lovingly traced the outline of Chad’s long slim cock to the wet spot at the top. Suddenly Chris wanted to taste. He walked over to Chad, dropped to his knees, and rubbed his face against Chad’s dick before he slowly peel the boxers down and revealed his prize. 

Chad’s dick was a work of art.

It was thicker than Chris originally thought but it was long. Instead of taking it into his mouth he looked up at Chad silently asking if he could taste and Chad just nodded. In answer Chris slid the dick in his mouth until it was at the back of his throat.

Chad grabbed his hair by the handful and said, “good goddamn that feels good.”

As Chad held, on Chris realized that he was the first man to do this for the blond and if he had his way he would be the last one. He wanted what Jared and Jensen had and he felt that he could have that with this man. He relaxed his throat and let Chad slip into his throat and smiled around Chad’s dick when he pulled tighter on his hair.

With that encouragement, Chris pressed his tongue along the vein on the underside and follow it to the from the base until ended under the mushroom cap. He bobbed his head up and down enjoying the feel of Chad in his mouth and the taste of precome on his tongue. 

Taking a finger, Chris slipped it inside his mouth to get it wet before reaching around between Chad’s crevice and slipped the finger inside causing Chad to jump and force his dick even further down Chris’ throat.

Pulling off, Chris looked at Chad and said, “relax, I’m just opening you up.”

Chad stood still and when Chris tried to repeat the move, Chad clenched down. Chris couldn’t get his finger inside Chad, so Chris took that delicious dick back inside his mouth and Chad let him inside and after a couple of strokes with his mouth and finger, Chad spread his leg and threw his head back in pleasure.

When Chris added the second finger Chad was panting like he was running. He stopped breathing when Chris crooked his fingers and hit that little bundle of nerves.

“What the fuck was that, do it again,” he begged and Chris obliged and found Chad clenching down on his fingers so hard he thought they’d break as he came down Chris’ throat.

“Bed now,” Chris ordered hoarsely as he cleaned his chin of come. He thought that Chad would balk when it came to the actual fucking, but he moved to the bed as fast as his weak legs would let him.

“How?” Chad asked and as much as he would have loved to have him face to face, he instructed him to get on his knees because it would cause him less pain.

As Chad put himself into position, Chris rummaged through the pockets of his jeans and retrieved a condom and a small packet of lube. As he put the protection on he envisioned Chad doing this for him and felt his dick jerk at the thought.

After he lubed himself and Chad, Chris lined up to Chad’s entrance and slowly pushed inside. Once again Chad clenched down, Chris leaned forward and covered Chad’s back until he could whisper in his ear, “relax for me baby and I’ll send you flying higher than I did with my fingers.”

As he lined up again he felt Chad tense. He began to plant kisses on that soft patch of skin behind Chad’s ear and pull on his hardening dick. He would have loved to suck down and leave his mark but it would be hard for Chad to explain tomorrow.

As Chad relaxed Chris slowly pushed forward until he was fully seated. The tight virgin ass was squeezing so hard he thought his dick would break off. “Are you okay?” Chris asked Chad.

“Don’t move yet,” C had implored, “I need to get used to you, feel so full.”

To help Chad relax under Chris onslaught, Chris reached around and began to pump Chad’s now flaccid dick and brought it back to life and Chad was now pushing back into his dick.

“Please tell me I can move now,” Chris begged and Chad responded by pushing back until Chris placed his hands on Chad’s hips to slow him down as he began to move, “stop let me set the pace.”

As much as the tightness beckoned him to go faster, Chris moved slowly. He didn’t want to leave the man bleeding and in pain, but he wanted him to remember Chris when he sat down. God he felt so good, he finally had Chad where he wanted him and it was better than he had anticipated.

The feel of his dick plowing through the tightness felt as though he was carving out a spot just for himself and afterwards no one else would fit. 

With each stroke he felt fire light up each of his nerve endings and to make sure that Chad felt the same Chris reached down and tugged on Chad’s semi hard cock. As it began hardening in his hand he knew that the fire was going through Chad as well. 

For the first time in a long time he wanted to be raw, to feel skin on skin and when he came Chad could carry some of him with him when they left this room.

Now that he had Chad moaning under him, Chris changed his angle and dragged his dick across Chad’s prostate and chuckled when the man’s knees almost gave out f rom under him.

“Do that again, that felt so fucking good,” Chad demanded and Chris obliged. The next few strokes over those nerves were meant to drive Chad crazy, and they did. The man was bucking under him and trying to speed up Chris’ strokes. Chris had just enough presence of mind to go slow at first, but he did pick up the pace.

“I feel so full, Chris,” Chad moaned, “I didn’t know anything could feel this good.”

Those were the words that made Chris go faster and the fire that had been lighting up his body now centralized in his spine and traveled downward. He was determined that Chad was going to come before him. He sped up the strokes on Chad’s cock and made sure that each pass of his dick traveled over the man’s prostate until soon his body was stiffening and Chris knew Chad was close.

He leaned forward again and said softly, “come for me Chad,” before going upright again.

He’d barely whispered those words when Chad contracted around him so tightly that he was seeing stars. Once that channel tightened around him he began pumping his hips forward until he lost the rhythm he’d built up. He felt that fire speed down his hips and he was coming so hard the stars multiplied behind his eyes.

The condom had barely filled up when the doubts set in. Was this a one off with Chad or would he go back to his friend’s home and take up where he had left of with Sophia; this being a dirty little secret between them.

He and Steve were nothing but fuck buddies but after this night with Chad that was no longer an option for Chris, it was Chad or nothing.

“You know I always laughed at Jared and Jensen, never understood how two dudes could…”

“It was so good I left you speechless huh?” Chris teased as they lay there still connected because Chris wasn’t ready to let Chad go just yet.”

“You left me sleepy and feeling so good I can’t keep my eyes open, can we rest a while?”

“Yeah, we can,” Chris smiled as he eased out of Chad and felt the loss immediately. 

He rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and peeled the condom off before getting a wet washcloth to clean them up with. H e carefully checked Chad to make sure he hadn’t hurt him and was pleased that the only thing he saw was a puffy opening.

Happy with what he saw, Chris climbed into the bed and crawled up against Chad and went to sleep.

At first he wasn’t sure what woke him, but as Chad moved, Chris realized that it was Chad’s ass brushing up against his dick. He was about to wake Chad for a second round when he noticed the bedside clock; they’d slept for three hours. He was sure that the others would be worried about them.

So he wouldn’t be tempted, Chris dressed before he woke Chad.

“Why’re you dressed, Chris?” Chad asked a s Chris took in his hard cock making him hard against his zipper. “We need to take care of this.”

“We have to leave, they’re gonna be worried about us.”

“Please,” Chad begged.

He wanted to fuck him, to bury himself back into that tight hole, but if he did that they would never make it back before dawn. He went on his knees and took Chad in his mouth again; the only thing he could do in the limited time they had together.

When that made it back to the house everyone was worried, he expected them to be. But they were both actors so when Chris made up a lie about them drinking the beer and flirting with some girls, Chad followed along as though he’d had a script.

Sophia was angry, but it seemed that Steve was horny and went to kiss him. When Steve leaned in to kiss him, Chris turned his head and pretended that his breath was awful from the drinking. It was, but there was no way he was going to kiss Steve with the taste of Chad’s dick still in his mouth.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Jensen said out of the blue and that’s when Chris knew that his friend knew what had happened between himself and Chad. He also knew that he didn’t want to be alone with Steve and from Chad’s body language, he didn’t want to be with Sophia.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed and everyone headed for the cars to go to their favorite all night breakfast place. Chris, Chad and Steve rode with Jared and Jensen. Chris was still worried about Chad, would he still want him after tonight? Apparently that worry showed on his face as Jensen gave him a concerned look in the rearview mirror. That worry ended as he felt Chad rub his leg against his in the darkness of the back seat. Chris gave Jensen a smile letting him know that everything was going to be alright. 

 

End


End file.
